Renata Oliveira
"My name's Renata Oliveira..." - Renata Renata Oliveira is the lead female character of ''XDragoon''. She is the best friend of Rocky the Dragon. Her role in the franchise is to be the one who keeps Rocky and Alfred secret while giving them a home. Eventually, her friendly relationship with Rocky knows no bounds. Being a human, Renata is one of the characters than cannot channel energy. However, she has always been able to help Rocky with troubles concerning the dragons, Morphs, and the planet Earth. Renata has kept the part of the lead female throughout the first three sagas of the ''XDragoon'' series, and may still carry the role throughout the franchise itself. Appearance Renata has the appearance of a typical teenage female. She has blue eyes, and pale red hair. She usually wears sleeveless tops. Her original top was a white one with black straps, which was eventually switched with a purple sweater-top. History This article contains spoilers. This article currently covers the Krad Arc. Renata Oliveira's history in the Jambo and Morphs Arcs will be written soon after. Pre-Krad Saga Renata Oliveira was born to her parents Rubens and Sandra Oliveira. While living in Grapeville, she was under overprotection by her parents. Angered, she moved into her grandmother's old house in a city called, San Janery, a city she wanted to go to because of the schools. Krad Saga Renata had a supposed premonition of a creature following her into a drak alley. On a school day, she was to go home during the rain. While running home, she was attacked by street thugs. After Renata screamed, she managed to defeat three of them, but the leader had a pocket knife. She ran into a dead end where the leader was about to harm her. But an alien dragon known as Rocky scared him off. Rocky and Alfred then met Renata, who offered them dinner. Upon hearing Rocky and Alfred's history about stowing away on their emperor Krad's ship, she offered them shelter. Over the course of two weeks, Rocky and Alfred would come across "constant attacks." The only two known are when the Elite Soldier Philip attacked, and when Alfred fought a Jaw creature. During Philip's attack, Rocky was nearly defeated, and he was brought back to Renata's house for further care. He stayed there for a couple of weeks under the care of Renata and Alfred. During a school day, Renata was drawing a picture of Rocky when her best friend Marina Carneiro was giving her two tickets to a Halloween party at Gonçalves Hall. Their history teacher, Ms. Cristina, overheard them and was going to give them a 50-page assignment as a punishment. However, she noticed the drawing that Renata drew of Rocky, and she assumed it was a sketch for a friend's dragon costume. Ms. Cristina then declared she would forget the 50-page assignment if she brought the "friend with the dragon costume." Renata was about to explain that she didn't have a friend to bring to the party, Marina stated that she'll be in trouble if she does not bring the friend with the dragon costume. Marina even offered to pick up a costume. When Rocky and Alfred were about to leave to protect Renata, Renata begged Rocky to go with her to the party. Rocky accepted so that he could repay Renata for her kindness. When Marina and her boyfriend Guilherme showed up in their costumes, Renata appeared in the costume that Marina mailed her... a cheesy pink dragon costume. When Rocky came outside posing as a man in a costume, Marina and Guilherme were amazed. Guilherme drove a car with all four of them to the party. Renata showed Rocky around the hall, and Alfred snuck into the party. Rocky and Alfred were soon attacked by a female dragon known as Viper. Renata tried to help Rocky, but was nearly strangled. Viper was easily stopped by the Elite Soldier Berry. After Rocky, Alfred, and Renata explained everything that was going on to Marine, Ms. Cristina, and Guilherme, Berry (who was with Philip) revealed that the reason for Krad coming to Earth was to find the XGem, a powerful stone that was lost 50 years ago. Ms. Cristina determined that the stone must've been taken to Palmares Hill, because the time of the gem's disappearance coincided with the rumors that a dragon appeared near the hill around the same time. So the gang prepared to travel to Palmares Hill. However, Renata needed to reassure Rocky that she had the courage and willpower to help Rocky with his troubles, no matter how dangerous they may turn out to be. Rocky and the others all traveled to Palmares Hill in Marina's vehicle, Marina World. The dragons, except for Rocky, were all electrocuted by a force field. Rocky, who was told where to go by Illusion, found the XGem and stayed with Illusion for hours to train. At the start ofthe training, Renata tried to get through the force field, but was hurt in the process. Philip knocked her out so she wouldn't hurt herself to a large extent. When Renata woke up, it was late at night. She began to believe that she should never have come along and there was not very much she could do for her new friend, Rocky. However, she was reassured by Marina about how good of a friend that she has been to Marina. Renata then joined Alfred in waiting with Alfred for Rocky. The next morning, Renata and Alfred saw Rocky coming from the cave in Palmares Hill with the XGem. However, Rocky fell asleep. When Rocky woke up, Renata (in a bathing suit) took Rocky to see the ocean. After having a conversation with Rocky, Marina Carneiro revealed she had the entire conversation recorded as an item to remember the dragons by when they left. When Rocky needed to get ready to leave for Krad's ship, Renata grasped Rocky's arm and asked him to take his time. When the dragons finally left, Renata was depressed. She decided to take a walk, and came across the same street thugs who attacked her when she met Rocky. Renata easily defeated three of them, but the leader was about to knife her. The thug was electrocuted by someone with a dragon-like shadow. Renata thought it was Rocky, but it turned out to be Krad del Black, who took Renata to his ship because her eyes were like his wife's. In the ship, Renata waited for Rocky to come while Krad explained the death of his wife. When Rocky came, Krad put Renata in a safe force field where she couldn't move. After a small fight, Krad asked Rocky to revive Topaz with the XGem, but Rocky mentioned that he knows how Krad feels and that people must move on. Taking offense, Krad nearly killed Rocky and attempted to kill Renata. Rocky activated the XGem and After Rocky defeated Krad, Renata and Rocky witnessed a dragon named Dr. Scar reveal that he killed Topaz, and was a morphs, an alien thought to be extinct. The dragons defeated Scar after he changed into his true form. But the battle cost Krad his life, an outcome he accepted. Soon after Krad's death, the treacherous Hammer revealed he had rigged the ship to explode and burn everything in a 10,000 radius. He then passed out. Renata exited the ship while Rocky stayed behind to stop the explosion. Renata then found that Marina and Guilherme followed her to the ship where they told her that she and the dragons were on the news. The ship was then encased in crystals by an XGem ability known as Crystal Grave. Fei revealed that Crystal Grave caused the death of the previous holder of the XGem, and possibly caused Rocky's death. Renata refused to believe it. Rocky then broke out of a crystal shell, and was immediately met by a news crew and the military. Rocky and Alfred were then taken into custody, despite Renata and Marina's objections. Rocky gave the XGem to Renata, pretending it was an amulet she made him. Renata then told the news everything that happened. Renata waited at home for nearly a day, wondering in agony what would happen to Rocky and Alfred. When Rocky and Alfred came to her door after they gained citizen status until they could return home, Renata met them with welcome arms. She then invited Rocky and Alfred to come to her parents' house for Christmas. He mother, Sandra, was not fazed by the fact that Renata's friends were dragons from another planet. Her father, Rubens, on the other hand, thought Alfred was a giant lizard and tried to shoot him so he could cook him. Renata tied him up and told Rubens to stop shooting him. The three were then attacked by a boar which Renata distracted and Alfred killed. Renata then took Rocky out to walk around Grapeville where she found her old friend Jessica, who tried to test Rocky's speed an strength upon their first meeting. After a Christmas play, Renata showed Rocky the nighttime sky with plenty of stars. Renata then thanked Rocky for saving her life multiple times. The next day, the three went back to Renata's house in the town of San Janery.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Stub